dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fusion Succeeds...?!
The Zeta Sword |next=The Earth's Secret Weapon! }} is the two hundred eighty sixth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred eightieth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Yamcha tells the others that the youngsters are about to try Fusion, and so everyone walks over to watch. Yamcha says they're going to try it outside, since while fused, they could have such an incredible ki that they'd blow up the inner shrine. Krillin is convinced they'll likely become a very strong warrior, but wonders what they'd look like. Master Roshi thinks they already look similar, so they probably won't change too much. But then again, they could look like a completely different "macho man". Chi-Chi wonders what their name will be, either "Gotenks" or "Trunten". Bulma says it won't matter, since they'll only be fused for thirty minutes. Piccolo instructs the boys to match their ki, and begin. There's a big flash as the two begin to fuse. Everyone looks up, and standing before them is a large, pudgy kid. Everyone is shocked. Bulma hopes they can return to normal, while Krillin doubts this is the stronger-than-Majin Buu-warrior that Goku mentioned. Yamcha gets it: an eye for an eye, a fatty for a fatty! The kid begins running, but stops five seconds later, panting hard. Master Roshi thinks this was a failure, and Piccolo realizes why, scolding the kid about Trunks having his fingers out instead of a fist. Piccolo tells him to turn back, but he doesn't know how. So, they'll just wait the thirty minutes. Everyone talks to him, and they find out his name is Gotenks. After thirty minutes, Gotenks splits back into Trunks and Goten. Everyone tries to talk to them, but Piccolo says they'll have to talk later. Now, they must fuse again. Another flash, and this time a very frail kid appears, and everyone realizes it was another failure. Piccolo scolds them about the finger being off, and thinks they'll have another thirty minute wait, as Gotenks stands there wheezing like an old man. Krillin comments that it seems like the author has been taking it easy up until now, with the panels of the Fusion pose being almost "copies" of each other. Toriyama appears behind him, saying that he hopes the Chief Editor will pay him in-full for this page. After the flash, a decent-sized, normal-looking warrior appears. Everyone is blown away by his ki, except for the ladies. Piccolo thinks this is great, and in another thirty minutes, they can try it as Super Saiyans. However, Gotenks tells him he's enough to defeat Majin Buu as he is now. Piccolo says he's stupid, not knowing anything about Buu, and he definitely can't win as he is now. Gotenks flies off, ignoring Piccolo's protests. Piccolo thinks he's an idiot, and he'll be killed. Krillin wonders if he can’t actually win, though, as Yamcha agrees that he was certainly very confident. But, Gotenks soon returns all beat up, and everyone falls over. Piccolo says they'll fight Buu tomorrow, but for now, they need more training. Meanwhile, Old Kai continues his funky dancing around Gohan, who looks miserable. Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout Battles *Gotenks vs. Innocent Buu (off-panel) Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters